


A Raise in Expectations

by Daegaer



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Assassins & Hitmen, Boss/Employee Relationship, Drabble Sequence, M/M, Marriage, Psychic Abilities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-28
Updated: 2009-06-28
Packaged: 2019-07-06 13:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15886878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer
Summary: The worker is worth his hire.





	A Raise in Expectations

"There's a global recession, you know," Nagi said. "It's difficult to make ends meet. Why isn't my salary pensionable?"

"You're an _assassin_ ," Mamoru said. "The career doesn't play by mainstream employer-employee financial rules."

"I'm your bodyguard. It says so right under the incredibly unflattering photo on my corporate ID."

"One: it says "security consultant", and, two: I pay you the high salary for guarding me via pre-emptive assassinations."

The recorder on the bedside cabinet clicked off.

"An embarrassing statement for a rising politician."

Mamoru sighed. "Another ¥50,000 per month. It's as high as I can go."

"For now," Nagi smirked.

 

*

 

Mamoru backed away from the hideous creature that had burst from the Tokyo sewers. Its fur was wet and rank with the stench of sewage, its claws long and sharp, and it stood two and a half metres tall at the hunched shoulder.

Since leaving Weiss he carried a handgun; he emptied the clip into the creature. It shook itself like a dog stung into fury by a bee, roared and charged.

The creature stopped dead, its neck audibly snapping. Nagi smugly stepped round it; Mamoru embraced him in relief.

"I've been meaning to ask about a raise," Nagi said.

 

*

 

"Grandfather is keen that I marry and give him great-grandsons as soon as possible," Mamoru said.

"Huh," Nagi replied.

"It'd be a good thing for my political career - for my position generally. I won't look like such a kid."

"Hmm." Nagi poked at the stack of girls' photos, studiously bored.

"You could try giving me more than monosyllabic grunts. What's your opinion?"

"That's not part of my job description," Nagi said crisply.

"Cheer up, if you guard her too, you'll get a raise," Mamoru said.

Nagi gave him a cold look. "Whatever," he said, and walked out.

_Bugger_ , Mamoru thought.

 

*

 

"Stop looking so hurt."

"Why should I be hurt? I'm just a security consultant."

"Nagi -" Mamoru paused. "I told Grandfather I couldn't marry any of his friends' granddaughters because of a previous agreement."

" _Another_ girl?"

"Idiot. Why are you so touchy?"

Nagi looked offended. "Touchy? I'm extremely mellow and laid-back."

Mamoru laughed softly. "So you are. I was thinking of renegotiating your contract. How does _With all my worldly goods I thee endow_ sound?"

"I'd have to read the small print," Nagi said, "I want a ring on this finger, Mr Takatori."

"Do you?"

"Yeah," Nagi said, grinning. "I do."


End file.
